


The right path

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455





	The right path

哈利发情那天无力蜷缩在大床上，在十三岁分化成Omega后，身体就开始不受控制在造物主的恶意祝福中荡涤开所有情欲，在渴望的沸水中化开，然后被盛在碟中以身为饵，信息素的香气发散开来，等待着哪个alpha将吞吃入腹。

现在他就躺在那张黑色的大床上，即使被喂了不少温水，腹中也总是觉得被下体带着蠕动的不适，抑制剂对他来说没有任何实用性，在母体中所受的连带反应导致对大部分药物都会产生过敏现象，发情期的难耐，肌肤上舒张开的每一个毛孔都在渴求最原始的抚慰。

他昏昏沉沉，在欲望的折腾下无法安稳地睡过去，只是耷拉着眼皮，听着自己忽快忽慢，忽急忽缓的气息吞吐声。身体从内部被烧开，汹涌的灼热肆意穿梭在他发梢到脚趾上，额头上烧出的细汗濡湿零散的金发，掰着手指算着发情期还有多久结束，只是每一次后穴的收缩打湿了身下的床单，哈利蜷起双腿在清晰地感觉后穴失禁的状态下，一分一秒都被细化成久久等不到结局的漫长。

所幸他现在只有十六岁，也还没找性伴侣的打算，一切都还算在可以忍受的范围内。他张了张双唇，然后听见属于自己陌生的浅吟，浸萃着欲求不满羞耻的喘息从喉间溢了出，然而他却连掐自己的力气都没有，手臂被灌了铅水举不起来，哈利羞恼下，咬住自己的下唇瓣泄愤，试探让自己不要被听起来那么诡异的空虚。尽管他真的很难受。

彼得兴冲冲地跑向奥斯本大宅，这段路径对他来说实在是太过熟悉，从下到大沿途灌木和几个寥寥行人的春夏秋冬都被他看在眼中，现在他十七岁了，个头一点点往上窜，踮着脚跳起来就能恰到香樟树末梢的花，树木自然的香气恬淡怡人，他微笑着想哈利和他在今天约好了一起负责实践小组的资料查阅工作，抽签决定的。

然后，听起来这算是件无聊的苦差事，但是想到如果是和哈利一同在奥斯本大宅翻翻书本，看看电子图书馆内的电子材料，还能嗅到那一丝独属于哈利瑰丽的香气，在小心地不经意贴近下，尽管只是些略微暧昧的幻想让彼得不禁红了脸。

他分化地有些晚，是在十五岁的时候，他看来总是温温和和的模样大家都猜测他会是个beta，只是万万没想到上帝大笔一挥给了他点了个转折，他变成了个alpha。

但是因为平时的模样，大家都以为他是个beta，这在有最初的猜想下变得板上钉钉了起来，就连哈利开口问他是，彼得也只是含糊其词，像是一种对自己的默认，他羞愧地不敢抬头看哈利，毕竟那是他第一次对哈利说谎，虽然没有化为言语的实质。

如果坦白了自己是alpha，就没那么正大光明地身份可以肆无忌惮地站在哈利身旁了，温和无害的beta才是对Omega最为安全的性别，彼得不想失去。

即使是Alpha如何，他普通的还是不能再普通，身上的信息素像他一样躲在灰扑扑的打扮之下，小心地被掩盖住，就如同他对哈利的感情，那是长在他懵懂爱恋隐蔽花园的一朵带着他最纯粹渴求的玫瑰。

哈利是Omega，这种天生的吸引力让他的暗恋越发艰难，每当哈利坐在他身旁时，香烈的玫瑰味伸展开腰躯摇曳着搔动着他的胸口，引起他难以启齿的欲望。

在进入奥斯本大宅时他畅通无阻，因为土地到来是件稀松平常的事，彼得在客厅踱步，因为并未看见应该在那的哈利。

或许他只是还在睡懒觉，彼得选了个最为可能的猜测。

“抱歉彼得，哈利少爷有些不舒服今天或许不太方便与你会面了。”管家向他点头道。

彼得开始惊慌失措起来，哈利不舒服，这件事传到他耳中让他尤为焦灼，“怎么了，哈利他？”

他看起来像是要随时扑倒须发灰白的beta管家，变声期刚刚结束后少年独有的沙哑，带着慌不择言的惊诧。

管家只是继续露出公式化的微笑，“少爷身体没有什么大碍，只是一些小事，明天就好了。”

彼得手掌努力顺服地贴在裤缝线上，但还是抑制不住地上下摩擦，哈利身体向来不好，即使有管家的保证，还是让彼得很担心，他尽量克制住自己，“或许，我能去见见哈利吗，不会打扰他的，就让我看看他的情况，立马就好。”他急促地望着管家，带着慌张的真诚。

管家犹豫了几刻，看着少爷的beta好友，最终勉强点了点头，“不过彼得我大概就只带你到少爷房门口，你看一眼就好了，我还有明天的午宴要忙，感谢你对少爷的关心，只是到后面可能需要你自己出来，今天时间实在是有些不够。”他屈腰对彼得致以歉意。

彼得知道自己的要求已经算是有些给对方添麻烦了，急忙表示了自己的感谢，亦步亦趋跟在管家身后，走廊太长了，楼梯级数太多了，他叫嚣着在内心抱怨道，最终他停驻在一道门前，管家对他颔首后便转身离开向厨房走去了。

彼得目送对方笔直的背影几秒，随后手掌握住了门把手忽然生出几丝犹豫，最后还是抵不过对哈利的担忧，小心地旋开，然后一股浓烈的香气将他拉了进去，他不怎么大着胆子猫身走了进去，随后再小心地将房门关上。

听大那细微锁芯扣上的响声，他胸膛内跳动的心脏开始加大幅度砰砰撞击着奏出无规则的躁动，他像是个做贼心虚的人，全身沐浴在那股熟悉的信息素中，然后他喜欢的那个人就在不远处的大床上，就算彼得是傻子也看出来哈利是在发情期了。

这很危险，彼得在心中告诫自己道。

即便如此他还是忍不住地走近了哈利，我只是想靠近看他一眼，他为自己无力地辩解，双腿义不容辞地去找寻这室内的Omega，为他alpha的本性，也为他受感情困扰的大脑。

满室都笼罩着扑鼻的香气，浓烈，骄傲最后还带着一丝花香独有的甜美，那是属于哈利独一无二的味道，彼得的双腿已经变得机械，被大脑下达的指定程序命令，在即使花园中所有鲜花绽放也比不过这一室内的馥郁芬芳，春色无边。

哈利像是在睡梦中，不安分地鼻腔中发出不满地嗤然，下唇被上齿咬出犯血色般别样的一抹红，一双光裸的双臂从黑色的薄毯中伸出，还有边侧未能掩盖住的右腿搭在床边缘，白皙的皮肤在黑色映衬下泛出妖冶的苍白感。

薄毯就齐到哈利胸口的位置，至于大腿上就只从贴近大腿根处才恋恋不舍地被盖上。

彼得能想起自己有意识时的第一个春梦，那是夏日站在浴室哗哗的水流声，他就拘谨地坐在门外沙发上，然后门开了，哈利站在那笑意盈盈地看着他。

彼得猛然惊醒，他胯间尴尬的位置有了反应，他一夜无眠。

随后在有了幻想和周围的了解发酵后，梦中的一切越发真实真切起来了，他会失控地吻上哈利脖颈间那几颗可见的痣上，然后勃起抵在裤间，他胀着难受醒来。

现在，那张薄毯下的身躯，配合着浓郁的香气像是更为美丽的春梦，一切都是真实的，又像是虚假的。

然后，他伸出手抚摸过那张有些瘦削的脸庞，掌心从未如此欢快过，它贴住哈利每一寸面部线条，就一下，他对自己喃喃细语道，然后恋恋不舍地将手挪开。

彼得听见哈利一声急促的喘息，他慌张地呆站在原地，随后他看见了哈利那双独一无二的眼眸此刻眸色暗转，原本的灰蓝色此刻变成万家灯火次第亮起后流转于天空边缘处那一丝带着隐秘的暗蓝。

哈利皱着眉，眼中是备受折磨后的不耐，在将视线投向他时，忽然闪过一丝诧异，“彼得？”他低声开口，后穴的瘙痒更加难受了，身体不知道怎么了被打开欲望升腾的开关，所有的诉求在看见眼前的好友时飘飘然起来。

这可真奇怪，明明彼得只是个beta，哈利奥斯本你是有多不坚定。  
他在内心暗自叱骂道。

“是我。”彼得听起来嗓音喑哑，只是那双幼鹿般的眼眸直勾勾贴在他好像裸露在外的肌肤上。

哈利有些羞赧，收回了右腿和双臂，将自己老老实实盖在薄毯下，“抱歉，我有些不舒服。”他这算是直白的逐客令了。

彼得看起来呆愣在一旁，失魂落魄的不知道在想些什么，哈利将臀部在被单上蹭了几下，没办法他后穴失控的像个开关失灵的水龙头，哈利觉得自己此番的模样太过羞耻，他别过脸不敢去看彼得，只求彼得能早些离开。

“噢，”彼得像是刚回过神来，“啊，抱歉哈利，看到你，我，先走了。”他语不成句，看起来冒冒失失地开口。

然后彼得弯下了腰贴近抱住了哈利，嘴唇似有若无擦着哈利的耳朵，“我过几天再来找你。”他像是做着什么保证，唇瓣张张合合弧度开大似乎要把哈利的耳朵都吞下去了。

哈利大脑轰然一声，他心跳的极快，胸口闷到窒息，只因为彼得，他倾身下来时一股冷冽的味道，像是一杯加了冰块的醇酒，全身都开始躁动起来，他张开双臂，勾住了彼得脖子，看着对方宽厚的嘴唇，头脑被风暴洗刷了，然后就那样，吻了上去。

他的唇齿在彼得受到鼓舞时反客为主被对方的唇舌大力扫过，尽管青涩的吻将他口腔内撞的磕磕碰碰，身体还是满足地主动贴近眼前的人。

彼得的手掌自然而然揉上他的胸口，他已经直接脱了鞋就跨坐在哈利身上，在舌尖辗转向下舔过香源处的腺体时，哈利忍不住发出了满足的喟然长叹，他身上的薄毯被蹭开来直接拉到腰腹上。

彼得继续专心地吻上哈利颈脖肌肤处那些可爱的黑色文字，他全身上下都在叫嚣着标记这个处于发情期对他有致命诱惑的Omega，属于alpha的本能。

他一定是在做梦，哈利看着埋在自己胸口吮吸亲吻的棕色脑袋属于他的好友——彼得帕克，为什么彼得会闻起来像是个alpha，他大脑被发情期折磨的一团糟，嘴角扯出一个慵懒的笑，看着自己胸口的乳珠被彼得含下，齿关的蹭碰，舌尖的舔舐还有唇瓣的大力吮吸，身体内一切情欲被撩拨的让他仿佛置身云端，因为那敏感位置被这样触碰。

“彼得”哈利轻轻喊着这个名字，带着别样的眷恋与情感，那个永远傻乎乎跟在自己身边的beta，他的小腹被舌尖舔舐过带来的快感让他后穴的液体流的更为殷勤了些。

如果哈利愿意的话，这个beta是他唯一想交付的人。哈利看着自己身上的薄毯被直接扯开皱巴巴丢在一旁，他现在已经被发情期烧坏了脑子，开始做起彼得是alpha的春梦起来了，想到这他吃吃地笑了起来。

然后他看着自己的双腿被分开而坐在他身上的人胯间鼓起了一个大包，身体被发情折磨的不适忽然因为这个春梦开始渐渐好转起来，闷起聚成团团压抑情欲的乌云，此刻在身体被一寸寸亲吻中化为绵绵细雨播撒了出来。

只是一个梦境，哈利对自己说道，然后再也不压抑自己的呻吟，开始大声喘息起来。

他的双腿被搭在彼得肩上，然后大腿根被抱着啃食到股腹沟的位置，最隐秘敏感的肌肤被舌尖轻轻划过，然后臀部被托起，翘实的臀肉被大掌捏过被粗糙的手指划过臀缝那一块淌着水的地方。

然后就挤了进去，手指插入甬道在一层薄薄的壁肉中穿梭搅动，多汁的肠肉争先恐后吸附住外来的异物开始骚动。

哈利扭着腰想要将它吞得更深去缓解那因情欲蠕动的瘙痒感，他的足掌点在彼得脊背上，挺起腰身小幅度地转动自己的臀瓣，那个棕色乱发的脑袋被压的低伏下来在腿与臀的交界处吻上开始细细啮咬。

他无法深究此刻香艳的画面，对方的大拇指擦拭着他的鼠蹊穴然后后穴被另一根手指插入，随后轻而易举又挤入了另一根，湿热的甬道被撑开，肠液迫不及待地流出打湿吞入的异物。

彼得有些生涩地驱动着自己的手指抠挖哈利又小又紧的甬道，他掌握不好技巧，只是一味向内点触，可以算是带着些粗蛮，所幸哈利的身体未经情爱，这样简单的扩张就让他开始一点点被满足，他喘息着大腿内侧被棕发擦过痒痒的，身体在某个点被触碰时忽然痉挛了起来，抽搐着带来一大股淫液，他的性器一股脑喷出透明的液体还带着几丝属于信息素的香气洒在彼得发间。

身体刚刚在被满足后又升腾起更为空虚浓烈的欲望，尤其在手指抽出后，刚刚流出的液体顺着穴口溢了出来，而手指上全是那属于他的味道。

哈利觉得自己大概是面红耳赤了，却还是双腿下意识夹住彼得的颈脖处，大腿带着渴求擦碰着眼前人脖子上带着滚烫温度的肌肤上，“彼得。”他后穴带着情欲喷发后的颤动，甬道继续蠕动渴求什么来填满，哈利双目闪烁迷离，诱人的嗓音响起，如泣如诉。

然后他的大腿被掰开，有力地按在床上，彼得抬头只是温柔地注视着他这番像是无理取闹的行径，然后抬手脱下了自己身上的T恤，泛着蜜色光泽结实的上半身忽然就覆盖在他身上，然后唇舌密密麻麻点在他腺体，锁骨处，哈利被吻的忘情晃动着身躯揪转在床单上弄起一丝又一丝的褶皱。

然后彼得解开了裤扣，几下不耐烦中迅速掏出了里面早就鼓起的庞然大物，前端还滴着几丝透明的液体，哈利呆愣着看着那硕大的阳具，手掌攥紧了床单，想到春梦中自己这样荒诞的幻想不由红了耳根。

“彼得。”他有些紧张然后不知所以喃喃细语地呼唤着对方。

彼得在性器上揉搓了几把，双眼泛红，粗着嗓音望向身下的那具莹白色躯体，上面已然烙上他的暧昧红印，“我要进来了。”，他看着青涩又被情欲折腾的不知餍足放浪的Omega压低了自己粗蛮想要用力捅入刚刚包裹住他手指的那块温热多汁的地方。

哈利伸出双臂，抚摸上彼得的胸膛，真是个诡异的春梦，他嘴角啫着笑，他还是Omega，然后彼得变成了能够占有满足他的alpha，难道真是日有所思也夜有所梦，他微笑着点了点头，彼得从来都不会那么主动，哈利在内心叹息，即使是beta，他也愿意和他。

蓄势待发的肉刃直接就捅入哈利的后穴，胀大开来的性器插入体内，他手掌掐住彼得的双臂，“啊！”他大叫起来。

然后感官被一点点放大，哈利能感受到硕大的性器一点点推入自己体内，淫液瞬间将阴茎润湿，肠道挤压着阴茎吞附出他狰狞的形状，哈利觉得自己要窒息起来，他鼻音哼哼拱起身躯渴望进入又被疼痛所折磨，只是被彼得挺胯，插得更深了。

彼得圆鼓鼓的囊袋在抽插中撞击着他的臀肉，交合处在摩擦中溅起滋滋作响的水声，淫液塞不住的从穴口流出了一些。哈利被撞击着发晕，更加头昏眼花了起来，眼角溢出泪花，鼻腔里传出抽噎的声响。

彼得按在哈利双腿间的手收起，然后卡在哈利过于纤细的腰身上，一个简单捧起的动作，让哈利的身躯更加贴近自己，哈利被他挺胯猛烈的撞击，发出断断续续呜咽的呻吟。

一切过于真实，尽管这只是一场春梦，彼得低下头俯身亲吻他的脸颊然后又是那股冷冽醇酒的味道将他包裹让他焦急紧张的身躯在性爱攻势下开始舒张开来，他扬起头亲吻眼前alpha的喉结，将自己的腺体展示在对方面前。

然后alpha的吻虔诚落在腺体上，阴茎闷哼着用力挤到了体内更深处，吻轻柔地落在他脖子上，狭小的宫口被撞开，哈利不知道自己身体发生了什么变化，只是不知怎么被打开了一个奇怪的地方。

彼得也不知道自己的阴茎发生了什么变化，只是张开在卡在一个口处，他抽插不得，甬道挤压着他的性器，刚刚撞击的猛烈让他忽然就释放出蓬勃的欲望，将浊液洒在了一个不知名的地方，再射精时他搂住哈利，小心翼翼地吻着那块香源腺体处，舌尖舔过白皙肌肤上的黑痣，强迫着自己不咬下去。

“彼得。”哈利五指缠在他的脖子上，耸动着腰身然后贴上他的额头轻轻触碰了一下，后穴被撑开的满足感，让他忍不住晕了过去。

彼得低头在哈利唇边啄了啄，随后将头伏在哈利胸口鼻尖在胸前细细品味微凉肌肤上的香甜，等阴茎疲软下去后再托住哈利的胯骨抽出，看着白色的浊液流出，双腿缠住哈利，将他紧紧揽在怀中，紧贴着他，眯着双眼然后睡着了。

哈利觉得自己被什么压着胸口，连双腿也被禁锢住了他尝试活动脚踝和手臂，发情期过后他总是全身疲惫，此刻还带着腰腿间的酸痛，双臂有些冷，他迷迷糊糊地贴向一块温热的地方，他的小毯子光滑的像是一片肌肤，他转了个身，在后知后觉中才忽然睁开双眼，然后滚烫的气息洒在他的脖子上他偏起头，看见彼得全身光裸地躺在同样光秃秃的自己身旁。大腿被缠住摩擦着对方的肌肤，然后尴尬地那物还顶了顶他，他的因为发情期而弥漫浓烈的气息逐渐散去，只留下一小点，其余的大概全被都是属于alpha醇酒的味道。

Alpha醇酒味，哈利惊慌失措地从彼得怀中挣开，昨天好像真实的梦居然是真的吗？

彼得看起来还在睡梦中却还是用力箍住了怀中不安分的Omega，手指在雪白的肌肤上游离，然后滑到光滑的臀部，惩罚性在上面拍了一巴掌。

他身体的上的红痕还残留着，刚刚粗糙的指腹挑起昨日的记忆，不，哈利慌乱起来，他和彼得，想到昨日自己的主动，他恨不得以头抢地。

Alpha渐渐醒来，棕色明眸对上那双惊慌失措的灰蓝色眼睛，然后低头就吻了上去。

啪的一声，哈利直接就一掌招呼在了对方脸上。

彼得被打愣在原地。

“混蛋！”哈利立马从alpha的怀里爬起来，抓住一旁的薄毯将自己被勒出的情欲红痕遮住，“你居然骗我，我要叫爸爸打断你全部都是三条腿！”他抬手，再重重一拳打在彼得胸口。

彼得摸着胸口，好吧，这其实有点重，他伸出手想要将哈利揽在怀中，却被对方挪向远处的动作给拒绝了。

看着对他怒目而视的Omega，彼得想这可真是个甜蜜的滞后问题，不过相信他会解决好的。  
End


End file.
